


One Way

by pottahmalfoy



Series: Draco's Daddy Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hogwarts, Jealous Harry, M/M, Possessive Harry, Public Sex, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahmalfoy/pseuds/pottahmalfoy
Summary: There's only one way to make Harry jealous.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draco's Daddy Harry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	One Way

**Author's Note:**

> please help! how do I create series? Thank you! :)

It's Yule Ball and a perfect time to make Harry jealous in only one way.

Draco sighed and smirked over the glass of wine he's sipping in, eyeing a sexy Gryffindor student. He's no match for the sexy beast Draco is trying to rile but he's enough to let the delicious beast inside his daddy's body loose.

Harry was busy talking to Hermione in the other side of the Great Hall, dressed in a dashing muggle suit and Draco drooled at sight when he saw him an hour ago and absolutely turned on. He wanted go kneel then and offered his plump ass.

The suit hugged Harry just right, his muscles visible and his hotness making Draco fight back a whimper at Harry's mighty glory. The pride he felt for being Harry's baby boy is out of this world. He felt so lucky especially when Harry is a perfect mixture of a daddy and boyfriend. One can pamper and punish him and the other care and love him.

But as of right now, he's got some nice slytherin thing to do. His body wants some passionate and rough sex, something that can quench his thirst and something to satisfy his urges.

The Gryffindor man stared at him and winked. Wrong move, yes, but Draco's living in this moment. It's only a matter of short time before Harry sees what he's doing and he's gonna fuck him over and over and Draco is excited for that.

Upping his game, Draco lifted himself off the wall he's leaning in and started to walk, swaying his hip sexily, enticing the gryffindor even more. There's a reason he picked him of course, he's in the same house as his man and everything will fall in its place and Draco will get spanked and he smiled in his mind.

Keeping an eye of Harry who still has not seen what he's currently doing, he continued his walk approaching the man who was now smirking at him like a predator but he isn't. For draco and his experiences, a predator isn't someone who smirks and waits but a predator is someone who chuckles darkly and pounces slowly, torturously and painfully and still deliciously.

He shivered at the thought and stepped mere inches away from this unlucky man who's got nothing left to do but await Harry's wrath.

"I'm bored, mind giving some delight?" Draco smirked at him and the man smirked even more, taking a step closer and Draco caught a whiff of his smell. He smelled good but not his style.

"Oh, honey, I can give more than that" the man drawled out slowly and Draco grinned widely. Nice, nice. Perfect choice. This man will definitely help him rile Harry Yummy Potter.

"Can I get you some drinks?" he asked and Draco shrugged. He doesn't mind actually and the man gestured for them to walk towards the bar.

Draco smiled in his mind when the man laid his hand at his back as they walk. Any minute now, any minute, Harry will pounce and take him out this boring ball.

Draco leaned closer, his excitement boiling inside him and his cock gave a happy throb inside his robes. 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Harry took a seat and looked around. He fought his smile, he's looking for him. _This is it_. He licked his lips.

He leaned his head on the man's shoulder and that's when he felt chills at the back of his neck and he knew he's been caught. 

_Checkmate_.

Harry hummed, propping his chin calmly on his palm as he felt his insides boil. His bratty sweetheart is back on his heartless Slytherin ways.

Harry knew just what he was doing and if Draco uses his ways, Harry has many to use for his own. If Draco has ways, Harry has tricks. Each can draw different emotions out of him and punish him in just right until he's nothing but left totally fucked for anyone else.

He's fucking jealous alright but Harry has learned how to keep his cool. Reserve the angry attitude inside the bedroom when Draco and him are absolutely kinky. But not as kinky as what he's about to do. He chuckled darkly and visualized the ways he can draw out those whorish sounds out of him in less than a minute then silence them.

He tilted his head as he watched the scene unfold. _Oh, tsk, Draco baby, what have you done?_

Draco sat down sideways in front of the man. His excitement slowly ebbing away and replaced by curiosity. Why isn't Harry dragging him away and fucking him in a wall?

Out of the corner his eyes, he saw him staring calmly but he can see the wars he's having in those cold and threatening emerald eyes. Draco shivered in anticipation. He was leaning his chin on his palms and Draco smiled flirtily at man when he handed him his drink. The glued stare of Harry is stirring his insides and sending intense desire to his cock.

The man began to talk but he really didn't pay him any attention. He's keeping all his attention and focus to his goal, getting Harry angry. Fuming, even.

He turned his head discreetly and smirked at him and he gulped when Harry merely smirked back, his fingers moving and he imagined it stretching him in more ways than one. He hitched a breath, feeling himself getting turned on.

He bit his lips, he wanna moan and growl and wrap his hands around Harry, _his daddy._ But he has to complete his objectives.

He tried his hardest to focus on the man. He leaned closer and rested his hand on his thigh and the man smiled, his hand began to stroke the back of his arm and he wanted to pull it back then but remembered that this is for another mind bending sex with his daddy.

Harry clenched his jaw tight. Fuck. He was touching another man. He is touching another man. Enough play and teasing.

Time to give another lesson, he guessed. He stood up, pocketing his hands to try go hide how he wanna clench them and punch the man into the next fucking generation.

Draco chuckled inside his head. He's walking slowly. Harry's riled up successfully. He can see it. Upping his game to the fullest, he began to caress the man's thigh, fluttering his eyelashes at him innocently. The man seemed affected and he laughed, oblivious to what's actually happening.

"Want to go somewhere private?" the guy asked and before he could answer, another voice butted in.

"You can go. No need to ask for permission" Draco bit his lip. Harry's voice was authorative, cold, and possessive. Just what he wanted and what he anticipated. 

The man turned to look and his face reddened at the dark expression the famous Harry Potter wore. He might've forget that Draco is in an open relationship with Harry James Potter.

"H-harry" the man stuttered but Harry wasn't playing any attention at him because he's looking straight at Draco's lithe form, silent and a hint of smirk rested on his lips.

"Follow me" Harry spoke and began to walk outside and Draco was fast to leap to his feet.

The walk was eerily and deadly silent. Draco can very much feel what's about to come and his cock is reacting much faster than his mind. He felt himself getting harder in each second they walk to somewhere Harry is going but Draco was sure he isn't going to either of the Gryffindor or Slytherin dormitories and it's stimulating him even more.

"You know" Harry spoke, voice not giving any hint of what's about to come and Draco bit his tongue, Harry had started. His daddy started. It is electrifying.

"I'm still kind, Draco so I'm giving you choices"

Even though Draco isn't seeing his face right now, he knew he was smirking. Harry took a turn and Draco followed.

"Astronomy tower, room of requirement or in an abandoned classroom?"

Oh, fucking hell. Can he pick all of them? And fuck, Harry is so fucking hot. Draco's whole body is literally heating up.

Draco wasn't able to answer in ten seconds as they took another turn, he doesn't even know where they are anymore.

Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor and Draco followed. He gulped and gulped. Sweat starting to form in his forehead. His whole body throbbing. Harry's mere presence can entice a reaction out of Draco and it's saying how much he's enamoured with the man.

"What's Daddy's rule when he asks questions?"

Draco felt his mind stuck in the gutter. No words coming out of his mouth and no voice to use. _Daddy's rule. Daddy's rule is to answer immediately when he asks any question._

Harry hummed at the silence and slowly, he turned around and Draco felt all things around them stopped and he felt himself leaking precome, staining his tight trousers with a wet patch. He is so horny and so hungry for his Harry.

Harry stared straight to his eyes, unwavering, unblinking, and patronizing. "Strip"

_Oh, hallelujah._

Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco buffered. He didn't dare question Harry because he never failed to give what he wants to him. Never failed to spoil him rotten. And that's all that matters. Whether they are in the corridors, classroom, Great Hall, or in the bedroom, he didn't care. As long as it's Harry that's making him do things, it is fine.

He began to undress himself slowly, not bothering to look away from Harry and his sinister eyes that told him how rough he's gonna be tonight or fuck, all night.

Harry raised his hand and slowly unbuttoned his coat, "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Draco"

_Oh, yes, daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Fuck._

"Seducing a fellow Gryffindor to rile me up. Very naughty baby boy" his voice is husky and few octaves lower and it sounded so powerful and sexy.

Draco whimpered and Harry titled his head slightly, "Keep that mouth shut"

Draco immediately kept his mouth shut. _Please daddy._

Draco continued to strip himself off of his clothes as Harry began to slowly undo his tie, "I want you naked, ready for me to fuck just as rough you want it be"

Draco nearly moaned. He's so turned on and so hard. The wet patch on his trousers getting bigger. He wanted Harry's hands all around him. Caressing his skin, spanking his ass, fucking his hole, tracing his back anything and everything.

Harry removed his tie and took a step closer and Draco wanted to succumb then and beg him to take him and treat him as his slut and also as his lover. To provide him completion he wants and give him his own version of Nirvana. Euphoric.

Draco tried so hard to remember that his daddy wanted him to keep his mouth shut so he did. Begging him in his mind.

_Please daddy. Please._

"So hard for me already" Harry said as he stared in his confined cock inside his knickers shamelessly. Draco completely removed his trousers and dropped them somewhere.

When Draco was fully naked like the day he was born, Harry studied him, nodding as if he was agreeing to something in his body which did nothing but shout his name with all energy.

Harry took another steps until they were so close and an inch away from each other. Harry easily towering over Draco's figure and Draco can feel the ghost of Harry's huge erection against his hip and he shuddered. 

"Keep my tie, will you?" Harry said and urged his mouth to open which he did. He then stuffed the tie inside his mouth and Draco's mind started swirling with agony.

He just wanted to be thrown over the wall and get fucked by Harry's cock but not that he's complaining with this. Harry seriously knows how to excite him. 

"You looked so gorgeous, baby. But a very bad boy." harry clicked tongue, his thumb caressing his soft cheeks.

"I told you last week, love, you can just tell me and I can fuck you in more ways than in just the one way you try to rile me up. I can stuff you full of my cock and have my cum dripping out of your hole"

_Oooh. Daddy, fuck. Need you, please._

"I can finger you nice and slow. Tease you and thrust into you in any pace you want. I can lick you and eat you out. I can bend you over my knee and have your ass red"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Daddy. Daddy. Harry._

"I can suck you and I will let you sit on my face for hours." his fingers trail to his bottom lip down to his chin to his neck and Draco's cock throb, painful for the lack of attention and yet deliciously getting satisfied with Harry's voice and words.

"I will lap the cum off your cock and pushed you against the wall and fuck you so hard" 

_Please. Need you Harry. Need you inside me._

Harry's fingers ignored his nipples and went straight to his flat stomach, trailing circles before starting to dip lower.

"I will claim you and love you like the worthy baby that you are" _oh, shit._

"But you decided to be bratty, baby boy. Daddy is disappointed"

Draco arched his back a little bit. He is so turned on and the amount of precome oozing out of his dick is something that reflects how horny he is for Harry's cock.

"Why would Daddy give you what you want?"

Draco wasn't able to hold the whine at the back of his throat and Harry chuckled darkly. This is the predator. This is a predator. The only right and worthy predator to prey on Draco.

"You're mine, aren't you darling?" Harry said and Draco was quick to nod. Harry smiled at that, seemingly please and Draco bit on the tie hard when Harry gripped his leaking member. Expertly twisting his hand in a way that had Draco fighting to keep himself standing.

Harry has always been expert in playing with him.

Draco's legs begin to tremble. The torture. This torture isn't something he wished for but isn't something he'll curse. He loves this. He loves how powerful Harry is to drive him like this. Tease him like this. Slow. Dangerously slow.

"You belong to me, sweetheart?" Harry asked, face serious. Draco nodded and moaned.

_Need you. Daddy, need you inside me already._

Harry nodded and smiled, his hand left his cock and began to travel to his hips to his arse. Gripping it tight with one hand and landing a smack and Draco staggered a little.

_Fuck._

When Harry spanked him twice more, Draco's legs gave up and he slumped towards Harry who wrapped his arms around him as he began to trace his fingers to his crack.

He looked up with pleading eyes. Needing him to see and understand that Draco needs his cock inside him. Right now. His cock painfully throbbing and desperate to come.

Harry looked down at him as he began to toy with his rim. His fingers dry and yet hot against his skin.

"Want Daddy to fuck you?" Draco was quick to nod as he fisted Harry's sleeves tight. His cock rubbing at Harry's trousers isn't enough friction and he's beginning to grow desperate and probably, the most desperate he'll ever be.

"P-pwish" he found himself begging, word muffled by the tie in his mouth and he was unable to hold back his noises.

Harry shook his head and thrusted a finger inside, dry but despite the burn, Draco whimpered and arched his back. His fingers tightening around Harry's chest. 

_Need your cock now, daddy. Please. Ohh. Ah. Please daddy._

Harry added another finger, his eyes stayed on Draco's face. Keeping an eye out for any sign of discomfort but there wasn't any. Draco was obviously far into his lust that he doesn't care.

"Mmmp...hmmp" Draco whimpered and Harry tightened his grip on his waist, face contorting a slight colder.

By the time, Harry inserted another finger, Draco cannot hold back his noises anymore and he moaned loudly around the tie and Harry seemed to not mind his noises as he continued to finger him, deliberately avoiding his prostate and Draco whined and tried to buck but Harry's grip around his waist proved him that the action was futile.

"You might want to tone your voice down love or people might hear you" Harry whispered.

"Hmmm...womph" he moaned and Harry grinned and clenched his jaw right after.

Draco's breathing started to get heavier and faster. Draco wanted to encircle his arms around his neck but found no energy to do so, so he tried his best to beg him with his eyes, starting to feel tears gathering and he pouted a little bit.

He needs his daddy inside him now. He needs him now. It's too painful and he badly needed to come.

Harry removed his fingers away from his ass and wiped the tears that slid down his face before roughly shoving him against the wall. He whimpered and moaned in pain as he heard the clutter of Harry's belt and he shivered.

"Want me to fuck you now, baby boy?" Draco nodded desperately, moaning at the feeling of Harry's cock sliding between his ass.

"You're mine, Draco. Mine"

_Yes, yes, yes. All yours Harry. All for Daddy_.

Draco nodded and cried. He was so desperate. Harry gripped both of his hands with his hand as he turned him around, easily manhandling him.

Harry encircled his arms his neck and lifting him up before he thrusted roughly inside and Draco cried out. It hit his prostrate first try and fuck if he didn't see the light. It was heavenly and so fucking good.

"Ahm, mmm" he moaned as Harry continued his rough pace, his grip tight and strong. His thrusts unrelenting, pouring all his jealousy and possessiveness and Draco thanked him in the back of his head. Calling him daddy inside his mind.

"Fuck, Draco. Fuck" Harry cussed and thrusted harder and Draco definitely was sent into another dimension. He sight full of blinding stars and blissful feelings. It was overwhelming in the best way possible.

"Baby, fuck. You're so tight" Harry whispered on below his ear as he nibbled on his jaw.

Draco was sobbing desperately. Wanting to verbally call and moan out Harry's name. To kiss his boyfriend full on the mouth and taste Harry's loving claims on his lips.

"You are so tight for Daddy, baby. So tight and so good for me" Draco nodded because yes, fuck yes, he's so good for daddy. So good only for daddy.

Draco's legs tightened around Harry's waist as he began to feel the familiar tingle on his lower abdomen, drawing his balls tight and his cock began to throb even more, jumping between them and rubbing over Harry's covered abdomen.

"Come, baby. Come for me. Come for only my cock pounding inside you" Harry gave him his permission and Draco gripped Harry's hair and pulled on it. His head rolling back as he moaned loudly and he came and came and came staining both his naked chest and Harry's clothes.

"That's right, sweetheart. Good boy, darling. Such a good boy for daddy" Harry whispered and when Draco had finished coming, resumed his hard thrusts, chasing his own orgasm.

Draco whimpered and nuzzled his nose to Harry's who smiled at action.

Harry hummed appreciatively as his hands tightened even more and his thrusts grew unrhythmic, "Fuck, fuck fuck" Harry began to cuss as his cum spurted out of his cock to fill Draco's hole.

Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss between them. He rested his forehead on Harry's, "I love you baby"

Draco smiled. He smiled as much as the tie let him and answered on his mind, _I love you, daddy._


End file.
